inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakamoto Ryouma
(Midfielder) |Number = 29 |Element= Earth |Team = Raimon |Seiyuu = Susumu Chiba |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 026 (Chrono Stone)}} Sakamoto Ryouma (坂本 龍馬) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance He is a well rounded guy and has blue hair and blue eyebrows with black eyes. He has two katanas (swords) with him most of the time and he wears turquoise Japanese traditional clothing. He is shown to be wearing the Raimon uniform with the number 29 when he plays for Raimon. Personality He is carefree and a joyous person but when the situation calls, he can be serious. He is also a serious eater. It was shown that he can learn things very quickly, much like Kageyama Hikaru. Plot (Chrono Stone) He first appeared in front of the Raimon team falling down from a hill and landing on top of Nishiki Ryouma. Afterwards, he watched half of the Raimon team fight against Zanark Domain and is impressed by their skills, specially after Kageyama used Extend Zone to score a goal. He invited them to eat with him, in which he over-ate. He explain his idea about changing Japan to face the world to the Raimon. Suddenly, some clansmen from Okita's side barged at the room and it was revealed that he's Sakamoto Ryouma, to which shocked everyone. In episode 27 is first seen practicing with a part of the Raimon Eleven and he is shown to have natural talent for soccer because he masters the overhead kick after seeing it used by Nishki only once. Later Wonderbot tried to use the Mixi - Max gun on him and Nishiki but it didn't work. During the practice Okita Souji suddenly ran in and attack Sakamoto before Zanark told him to fight thruogh soccer instead. During the soccer battle with Zanark Domain in when Okita Souji had been given Zanark's power he was getting marked for the whole match by Okita. In episode 28 ,after the match, he went to see Tokugawa Yoshinobu but wasn't allowed to, so he came back to the others. But later he was invited to meet Yoshinobu. Even though they knew this was a trap, but Sakamoto and the Raimon team were still going to meet the Bakufu.They had another match with Zanark Domain to decide about restoring the imperial rule. Sakamoto tried to convince Okita to trust him but at first it didn't work. In episode 29, he was impressed when Nishiki saved Zanark who is suppose to be their enemy. Due to this, Nishiki successfully Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto. Later Raimon won the match, so Yoshinobu agreed to restore the imperail rule. Sakamoto thank Raimon for all their help and promised to diet so he would look like the photo they showed him. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Recruitment In order to recruit Sakamoto, you need to beat The Lagoon and also need to have: *'Item': Restoration Riceball (Obtained at the end of Chapter 7) *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Dip (Dropped from Owari Braves) *'Topic': Foreign Language (Around the Second Raimon Building (Present)) *'Encounter': Meet Sakamoto! (Restaurant) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 109 *'Dribbling': 157 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 156 *'Lucky': 133 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Stamina Plus 30' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook W' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Nishiki Ryouma' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Nishiki Ryouma' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' See also *Sakamoto Ryouma Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Keshin User